Unforgotten Memories
by Waterwitch-1617
Summary: Sirius' adopted daughter, Spear, is called by the Order to assist Harry with the passing of Sirius. Memories of her past with Harry come back as well as those with Sirius, Lily and James, Remus, and a certain Weasley who she might still love.
1. 1

Ch.1

"So what your basically saying is that you want me to go back to Hogwarts to help Harry out with his godfathers passing?" I said to my fireplace.

"Yes," it replied. "They also want you to tell him more of his past. Since you're the only other person to survive the-"

"But Charlie, you know very well that your ministry won't allow me to come back. Besides, what makes you think I can help Harry with the passing of his godfather? Remember, Sirius _was_ my father. He did adopt me before he went to Askaban," I replied, looking at the floating head in my fireplace. I couldn't believe that the head looking at me in the fireplace was the same head that thought of different types of dragons during our years at Hogwarts.

"But Spear, I just thought that since you are know the closes thing to family that Harry has-"

"Besides those muggles he's living with?"

"Besides those muggles that he lives with. Look, you know the Potters more then any kid will ever know, remember that. You told me that all the time!" Charlie yelled.

"You and only you Charlie! You've known that since I told you in Hogwarts, remember?" I yelled back.

Charlie's head looked at me straight in the eye. His green eyes looked so beautiful with all the flames surrounding him. They reminded me so much of... no, I promised myself I would stop thinking of him.

"At least think about it Spear, ok? I'll get in contact with you before 4. The order wants an answer by 5. See ya," he said.

"Bye Charlie," I replied to the now headless fireplace. I stood there for a couple of minutes, watching the fire until my eyes started to hurt. I took off my glasses that I was wearing and collapsed on to the sofa. I closed my eyes and laid my head back on the armrest of the sofa.

I thought to myself, 'Why does the Order want me? I told Dumbledore and Sirius as well that I didn't want to come back to see Harry. Just thought of it brought back visions of that night!'

I then received three flashes of green lights, the first two with an evil laughter. The last with a cry of a baby and my voice yelling out for it.

I then opened my eyes. 'Just the thinking of Harry brought out those thoughts! What am I supposed to do? If I even see Harry, the memories will come back ten times worse!'

I sighed and the looked at the nearest clock. It was already 2. "Just two more hours before Charlie comes back. Why did he have to ask me!" I said aloud.

I got up from the couch and walked to my bedroom and looked at myself in the nearest mirror. "I hate being a girl," I said to my reflection.

"Well, the muggles here have surgery now for that you know," the mirror responded back.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled at the mirror. "You didn't have to respond back you know!"

"Just telling you what I know," the mirror said once more before it remained silent.

I just kept looking at my reflection. I moved a strand of my straight black hair from my face. I guess I couldn't complain about the way I looked. I guess you can say that I'm a cute girl. I have pencil thin, slightly arched eyebrows, a small, thin nose, and full red lips. The only things that I really liked about my face were my eyes. They are a deep, gorgeous ocean blue.

I looked at the rest of my body. I was perfectly tanned from head to toe. I smiled at this but then frowned. I only wished that I were a little taller. I felt that being 5 ' 2" wasn't enough.

"For someone who doesn't like being a girl, you sure do spend enough time in front of the mirror. Of course, I'm not complaining," my mirror said.

I continued looking at myself in the mirror for one more minute. I then went to my bed and got a sheet. I went one more time to the mirror.

"I made my decision. Even though I know I'm going to regret this later though. I decided that I'm going to go back. I'm going to try to help Harry with what's going on," I said to my reflection.

"Well that's nice of you... or is it because you want to see a certain Weasley?" my mirror said to me.

"Oh, SHUT UP!!!" I yelled at the mirror as I threw the sheet over it.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" I mirror yelled as I left the room.

_I need to find better company_,I thought while walking back to my couch.

I looked at my watch and then at the fireplace. It was only 3 so I decided to take a nap before Charlie came.

_Hey, your dream might be happy this time_, I thought to myself. I let out a scornful laugh.

"Since when are my dreams happy?"

_Since you were with Bill_, my subconscious answered.

"Oh be quiet!" I said while laying my head on the sofa arm.

_You know its true_, it replied one last time before I drifted off the sleep.


	2. 2

Ch.2

I shifted a little bit on the sofa. I opened my eyes and saw two green orbs. I rubbed my eyes again and saw that the two green orbs were two green eyes.

"Charlie!" I yelled while smacking him in the stomach.

"Hey!" he said when I smacked him (it never hurt him when I did it to him.) "What was that for?"

"You know I hate it when you do that!" I said sitting up.

"Oh come on Spear! You know you love it!" he said while messing up my hair. I took his hand off my head and pushed it back towards him. I reached for my glasses but couldn't find them.

"Charlie? Where are my glasses?" I said rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"On the kitchen table but I'd advise you not to leave the bubble," he replied.

I opened my eyes and looked around me. There was a reddish-brownish bubble surrounding both Charlie and me. On the floor, outside of the bubble, soot covered the floor. Soot that sparkled with the light.

"Charlie, don't tell me you used Floo Powder!" I yelled at my red headed friend.

"Maybe," he said with a guilty voice. He was looking at the top of the bubble that he made.

"Charlie!!! You know I'm allergic to floo powder! What would urge you to do something like that?"

"Well, I couldn't Apparate here because I didn't know the way. So I used the only thing I could think of," he responded back to me. "Besides, I put the bubble charm on your head before the soot settled."

"That's reassuring!" I said while taking Charlie's wand away from him. I put a bubble charm on my own head and gave him back his wand. He then put down the protective bubble that surrounded the both of us.

"So what's your answer?" he asked me as I headed towards my kitchen. On the kitchen table were my glasses, covered in floo powder soot.

"Great," I said aloud. I looked around for my wand and saw it on the counter top next to the refrigerator. I got it and muttered a cleaning charm. Instantly, my glasses were as good as new. I held my glasses in my hand and headed back to my living room.

"Charlie, I have my answer for you. But the only way I'm telling you is if you... if you..."

I looked around my living room shocked and speechless. It was spotless. I popped the bubble on my head and sniffed around just in case. No sneezing came so I knew that he actually used a cleaning charm pretty well.

"You did this?" I asked while putting on my glasses.

"Yeah. I wanted your answer and I knew that you wouldn't give it to me unless I cleaned up the living room. So I did it."

"Wow! That's a surprise within itself!" I said looking around the whole room. "Even I don't think I had the room this spotless!"

"Sooooo... could you give me an answer already?" Charlie asked while I was looking around the room. I was still thinking in my mind, Should I say it? Should I say it? I sighed out loud and looked at the ground.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes," I said going to my room.

"Wow... um, I guess I'm surprised," Charlie said walking into my room. I was taking out my suitcase from underneath my bed.

"What made you change your mind?" he said as I opened the suitcase.

"I never changed my mind," I said while going to my closet looking for my old robes. 'Please let them still fit,' I thought.

"I mean... um..." Charlie said. I think he was trying to figure out a way of saying what was on both of our minds.

"What made me decide to go back to England?" I said as I came out of my closet with an armful of robes.

"Besides Bill?" Charlie and my mirror both said at the same time. I looked at my sheet-covered mirror and then at Charlie.

"Not **Bill**!!!" I yelled. I went to my drawers and started to take out a couple of jeans and shirts.

"Then why are you going back?" he asked as I dumped the stuff in the case.

"You know the reason. Your the one who had their head in my fire place with the reason!" I said while going back to my drawers to get a couple of skirts.

"Yeah, I know that Spear but it isn't easy to convince you like that!" he stated while I zipped and unzipped my suitcase. I went back to my living and looked around.

'What am I forgetting?' I thought. 'Your pensieve?' the little voice in me responded.

"That's right!" I said out loud and went to the kitchen. I got my wand and stuck it behind my ear. I opened one of the cabinets and took out of my pensieve. I put a lid on it and shrank it. I then put it inside of my pocket.

I walked back to the living room and got a picture on a nearby table. 'Can't forget this,' I thought.

"Charlie, can you get me a turtle neck sweater that you mother knitted me?" I said while taking the picture out of its frame.

"Ok," he said.

I folded the picture and put it in my back pocket and then walked back to my room.

"Here," he said as he threw the sweater at me. I held it up so I could see the design on it.

"Dragons Charlie?" I questioned him.

"My favorite animals!"

"Yours and Hagrids," I said as I took of my shirt in front of him.

"And you wonder why people think were going out!"

"I've known you for almost 16 years Charlie, its nothing that you haven't seen before!" I said as I pulled the sweater over my head.

"Yeah, I know," he said as I took the picture out of my back pocket and put it into the suitcase.

"Ok, I'm ready," I said to Charlie looking around my room.

"Great! How are you exactly going to get there?" he asked.

"Apparate! You think I'm actually going to use floo powder? You have to be out of your mind!" I exclaimed.

Charlie grabbed my suitcase and told me where to go.

"The kitchen?" I asked.

"With that portrait still in the main hall? Of course! See you there!" he replied. I heard a crack, saw some smoke and Charlie was gone.

I looked around my room once more. I said to myself, "I wonder how mad Fudge will be?" I then smiled at this comment. I closed my eyes and in less then a second, I left my home in the U. S. A. and back at #12, Grimmauld Place in England for the third time in my life. The unfortunate thing was that I didn't get to land in the kitchen... I landed in the main hall.


	3. 3

Ch.3

"You!!!" I heard a yell from behind. I turned around and saw the portrait of Sirius mother. She was giving me the most scowling look possible.

"What are you doing in my house! How dare you step one foot in the House of bBack!" yelled my so called "grandmother.'

"I thought I blasted you when I was ten," I said calmly to the portrait.

"Why you little insignificant little pest! I can't believe you have the nerve to come into my home once more! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she yelled again.

"Well, there goes the surprise that I wanted to give!" Charlie said, coming out of the kitchen with his mom and baby sister.

"Hey! I haven't been in this house for seven years! You can not expect me to remember where everything is!" I yelled over the rising voice of my "grandmother."

She was insulting me at a speed not normal to any human. By the time that she had gotten her second breath, all the Weasley family (except for Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Percy.), Tonks, Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, a girl with bushy brown hair, and Remus.

Remus and Tonks went to close the curtains around my "grandmother" but I told them not to.

"You little ignorant, worthless, ungrateful bastard!" she yelled once more. I already had my wand out and pointed it at the portrait.

"I'm going to tell you the exact same thing that I told you when I was ten. You're a meanie and I do not like you. I want you to go to hell and SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I said. Then there was a shot of purple and all was silent.

"How did you get her to finally shut up?" Fred said coming down the stairs.

"If you are a true Black and you have a wand that was hand selected for you, then you can get that Banshee to shut her mouth," I said while putting my wand behind my ear.

"But your adopted," George said while jumping from the fifth step to the ground. "At least, that's what you told us."

"I don't know why the Banshee stopped when I said it. The same thing happened when I was ten. Except I didn't have a wand at the time. I guess this stupid house finally accepted me as a Black," I finished while heading into the kitchen.

I stood in the middle of the room and began to count. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"SPEAR!" I heard a young girl yell. I saw a flash of red hair and felt the wind knocked out of me.

"It's nice to see you to Ginny! But you didn't have to almost tackle me down!" I said to Ginny, who was still hugging me. "You have changed so much since the last time I saw you!"

Mrs. Weasley came in along with Charlie, Mad Eye, and Remus. I gave Mrs. Weasley a kiss on the cheek and a hug, Mad Eye a firm handshake, and Remus a rib crushing hug. I whispered in his ear before I let go, "You know that you are now the closes thing to a father that I have, right?"

We both separated when he whispered back, "I know."

"So, where's Harry?" I finally asked. At the same time, I felt searing pain going through my back but I made sure I didn't flinch from the pain.

"Bill and Arthur went to pick him up at those muggles home. We sent them another phony note saying that they wont the local... the local... the local gardeners award or something like that," Mrs. Weasley said going to the stove.

"Gardeners award?" I said as I sat down on the nearest seat. "Who in their right mind would fall for that again?"

"Those muggles," Ginny said as she sat down next to me. I just shook my head and smiled.

"Hey Ginny, you want to do me a favor?" Charlie asked his baby sister.

"What?" she asked.

"Get the hell out of here!" Charlie said while pointing at the door.

"Charlie!" Mrs. Weasley said from the stove.

"Sorry mum," Charlie responded back. I just gave a small giggle.

"No! I haven't seen Spear in seven years! I deserve the right to spend as much time with her a possible!" Ginny said, staying glued at my side.

"Gin, it will be really quick, it's has something to do with the Order and that sort of thing. It will be really quick, ok?" I said to her. Ginny looked at me and then at Charlie.

"Fine," she replied. She then got up and went back to the main hall.

"Hey can you tell Tonks to come in here as well? She needs to hear about this too," I said to Ginny. A second later, Tonks came in. I saw that her hair was spiked up and purple this time.

"I love that color on you!" I said as Tonks gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks!" she replied smiling. Everyone was silent for a while. I guess they were trying to figure out what to say.

"Alastor, why do you want me to do exactly? I mean, I know that Harry must be extremely depressed about what has happened. Hell, I'm having a hard time just trying not to cry in the middle of this kitchen," I said while looking at Mad Eye, who was dunking that creepy eye of his in a glass of water. "But what is it that you want me to do exactly?" I asked again, covering my head with my hands. I was already getting tired.

"We want you to help Harry with what has happened in his life. From his parents dying to now. Since you have been involved with everything somehow, you would be the best choice for it," Mad Eye said, putting his eyeball back in its socket.

I had taken off my glasses so I could rub my eyes. I was getting exhausted and I was only in this house for less then an hour.

"And the ministry? Remember, Fudge didn't want me back until Harry was 18. How are we going to get around that?" I asked as I set my glasses down on the table.

"Well, Dumbledore already spoke with Fudge about that... he said it was perfectly fine as long as I put a spell on you to make sure you don't reveal anything about Harry's past," Tonks said while taking out her wand. I started to laugh a little.

"Are you actually going to put a spell on me?" I asked Tonks.

"No," she responded. She pointed the wand at herself and a spark of lighting came out of it. She then said, "This spell won't have any affect on me because the only thing that I know of Harry is what everybody else knows. So that wont be a problem with you telling Harry about his past!"

I smiled at her again. It is amazing how much Tonks would help me until the bitter end.

"Thanks Tonks," I murmured, rubbing my eyes again.

"No prob.!" she responded as she left the kitchen.

"So how is everybody else on the situation? I mean, who is actually happy about me being here?" I questioned.

I heard Mrs. Weasley mumbled something under her breath when she heard me say that.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Nothing Spear, nothing," she said with a smile. I just gave her a questioning look and then looked at Remus.

"There are many people in the Order who are pleased that you have back but..." Remus began.

"But," I said

He sighed. "But there are people who think that you shouldn't have come back. They're the ones who know of... well, you know," Remus said.

I looked at him and smiled. "I understand why they would think that." Charlie and his mom just gave me and Remus a confused look while Moody took a drink from his hip flask and muttered something about "constant vigilance."

I heard screaming again from my "grandmothers" portrait. I sighed as Moody and Charlie went back to the hall close the velvet curtains that surrounded it. I guess they could see that I was tired and that I probably wouldn't have wanted to make her be quite. I did though.

I left the kitchen and had taken my wand from behind my ear. I entered the main hall and pointed my wand at the portrait. I said " shut up" and there was silence again. I saw Charlie close the curtains around the portrait as I looked the three people who had just entered the house.

From the three people from the group, I knew only two of them. The balding red headed man was Mr. Weasley, a man that I always amused with the little muggle things that I had. The other red headed man was Bill, one Weasley that I having been trying to avoid for about a year. Actually, all of my attention at that moment was at a raven-haired boy. I was looking straight at his eyes

'His eyes!' I thought as I moved closer to him. 'His eyes are just like Aunt Lily's!'

"Um... hi Harry," I said when I was less then two inches from him. 'He looks exactly like Uncle James!' I thought to myself. "He's almost his height!'

"Um, hi," he responded back looking at me with a strange look in his eye. Later I would find out that that look was him remembering something from his past.

I had my hand over my mouth, trying to keep down the sob that was trying to come out. I swallowed, took my hand out of my mouth and smiled at him for the first time in 16 years.

"Where are my manners?" I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. I stuck out my right hand. "My name is Spear."

"Nice to meet you," he said taking my hand.

I felt a shock go through my entire body. It felt like I was being electrocuted. I let go of his hand and felt myself falling back. 'Not now! Please not now!' I screamed in my mind.

I felt two strong arms catch me before I hit the ground. I remember only hearing a few things. I heard Charlie telling Harry something like I was a friend of Sirius and also heard Mr. Weasley calling Mrs. Weasley for a cold compress or something like that.

But the arms never let go of me. I already knew who it was with out opening my eyes. He used to hold me like this in Hogwarts. I felt myself losing consciousness so I opened my eyes a little. I saw him wearing the earring that I gave him in his last year at Hogwarts.

"Bill," I said with the little strength that I had left.

"You'll be ok," he told me. That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	4. 4

Ch.4

I saw Aunt Lily's body hit the floor as I held Harry in my arms. I was trying my hardest not to have him cry. I whispered in his ear the nursery rhyme that Lily made up for him and me.

I never got the chance to finish it because that was when someone found our hiding place. That was when Voldemort opened the door of the closet and pulled me by my hair.

I was trying to fight him off while holding on to Harry at the same time. By now, Harry was bawling.

Voldemort was holding on to my hair and was telling me to let go of the child. I was yelling, "No! I have to protect Harry!" over and over again. He then flung me across the room and I lost my grip on Harry.

I landed next to Aunt Lily's body as Voldemort went towards Harry. I saw her wand in her hand and I just followed my basic instinct. I grabbed her wand and pointed it at Voldemort.

"St- St- Stop!" I stuttered. Voldemort turned and looked straight at me. He then began to laugh. It was the most hideous laughter that I have ever heard.

"Do you wish to stop me little one?" he asked me with a hideous grin. I just nodded my head. I didn't trust myself to speak. Just looking at his face made me want to throw up.

He began to laugh again. "You haven't even gone to Hogwarts yet. What makes you think you can do any harm to the great Lord Voldemort," he said, turning back towards Harry.

'He's right,' I thought to myself. 'But I can at least try to distract him.' I began to mutter whatever spell Remus had taught me that year. The edge of Aunt Lily's wand exploded with yellow and red sparks. It shot directly at Voldemort. He turned around at that very moment to say something more when my spell hit his face. I then saw him stagger back so I then took my chance to get Harry right there.

'I have to keep my promise,' I thought. When I was less then five inches away, I felt my whole body lock up and fell to the floor, face down. Voldemort the kicked me over so I was able to see him.

"I am going to kill that little pest first so you can watch. Then, I will kill you!" he said. I could see his face starting to splinter from my spell. I saw him point his wand at Harry and I heard him say the word "Avada." I closed my eyes when he said "Kedavra." Even though I had my eyes closed, I could still see the flash of green.

'I'm sorry,' I thought as the house began to tremble. 'I am so sorry!' I thought one more time as the house began to fall on top of me.


	5. 5

Ch.5

I sat up quickly and opened my eyes. I was drenched in sweat and tears. I was quickly scanning the room, looking to see if anyone was there. Not one soul, living or dead. I knew that I was in some ones room and in some ones bed. I just didn't know who's yet.

I lay back down on the bed and looked straight at the ceiling.

'I hadn't seen that memory for awhile,' I thought.

'Yeah, well, you didn't see Harry for a while either,' my subconscious responded back.

'But I didn't expect for it to come back like that. I expected pains to come back not memories.'

My subconscious remained quite.

'Now is when you shut up?' I thought angrily. It still remained quite.

"Great!" I said out loud while covering my eyes. I couldn't believe that the little voice inside of me decided to be quite right there when I needed it the most. I put my hand down and continued to look at the ceiling.

'What do I do now? Do I go downstairs or do I stay up here until someone comes?' I thought to myself. My question was answered for me as I saw the door to the open. I quickly closed my eyes again and pretended to be asleep.

"So do you think that she's awake?" I heard Charlie ask.

"She could be playing possum for all we know," said a gruff yet kind voice. 'Why is Bill here?!' I thought.

"Well, I think we should leave the breakfast here and leave. If she is awake, then she'll eat it," Charlie said. I'm guessing he put the food next to me because I heard a "thump."

"And if she isn't?" Bill questioned as he sat at the edge of the bed. I knew this because I felt the bed shift a little.

"Then she won't eat it," Charlie responded back.

"So what do we do now?"

"We can either go back downstairs and help mum with the cleaning or stay up here and see if we can get Spear to wake up."

"You know what? I like the last idea! I'm guessing that those dragons didn't barbecue your brain after all Charlie!"

"Shut up Bill!" I heard Charlie say. I also guessed he pushed Bill because I then felt pain on my legs.

"Ow!" I said in a whisper. 'Please don't let him here me, please don't let him here me!' I thought.

"Hey! She said something!" Bill said. 'Damn it! He heard me!' I thought.

"Maybe she's talking in her sleep again," I heard Bill say.

"You think?" Charlie responded.

"Maybe... hey! Let me ask her a question."

"What are you going to ask her?"

"Who does she love more, me or you," Bill stated.

"Go ahead. She's probably going to give you an answer you don't like," I heard Charlie say.

"It can't hurt to try though," Bill said. I felt him right next to me.

"Spear," he said. "Can you hear me?" he said. "No duh I can hear you shit for brains!" is what I wanted to say. Instead, I said yes in a low whisper.

"Spear, I have a question for you. Who is it you love the more, me or Charlie?" he said. "I used to love you until you broke my heart last year!" is what I wanted to say. Instead, I decided to play around.

"I love Bi... I love Char... I love, I love..." I said, making it seem as if I were dying.

"You love..." Bill said, taking my hand in his.

"I love Charlie," I said with my eyes still closed. I felt his hand loosen form my mine. "As a brother," I finished. I heard him give a small sigh. "And I love you like a cockroach. Does that answer your idiotic question?" I said while opening my eyes and looking at Bill. I heard Charlie laughing in the corner of the room and Bill was staring at me with a shock look on his face. That shocked look then turned to a smile when he let go of my hand and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're an evil little bitch, you know that?" he said to me as he put his face.

"You used to love it when I did that to you before we broke up," I said while sitting up. I heard him mumble something but I was already too busy looking for the breakfast that Charlie had for me.

"Where...?" I began to say until Charlie placed a bed tray on my lap and my food on top of it.

"I need one of you around my house!" I said while looking down at my food. It was only some porridge and orange juice. Since I never really liked porridge, I just looked back at the two.

"So what happened after I fainted?" I asked Charlie.

"Well," Charlie said while scratching the back of his neck with his left hand and dragged a chair to my side of the bed and sat in it. He stayed quite for a minute or two so I started to play with the porridge with my spoon.

"When you fainted, Harry just stood their looking like he just committed a crime. I told him that you were very close to Sirius and that since he was the closes thing to him, you just fainted from the shock. I decided to let you explain the whole adoption thing and so forth to him yourself since it is a long and horrible story.

"Dad ran to the kitchen telling mum to give him a cold compress. Mum was asking what was going on. Then Mad Eye was telling Harry to go upstairs to make sure that no one would come down their while you were the way you were. And of course that stupid portrait decided come back to life to insult us. So by this time, Bill took you into the kitchen, since he did catch you, and I had the wonderful honor to close the curtains of your relative," Charlie said while giving Bill the evil eye.

"Hey, I wasn't going to leave here to help you with the curtains! She needed me," Bill responded, smiling in my direction.

"Please continue Charlie," I said while I continued to play with my porridge. 'Stop smiling at me!'

"Anyways, when I went to the kitchen, I saw my mum putting the compress on your head while dad was telling Remus what had happened. Bill was sitting next to you. You'd think you'd died or something," Charlie said while sipping some of my orange juice and making a face.

"She could have," Bill stated.

"But I didn't," I said while bring a spoonful of porridge to my mouth and eating it. I then made a face and looked down at it.

"Tonks made this didn't she?" I asked while picking up the tray and givingit to Bill.

"Right," they both responded. I just shook my head and sat Indian style. Bill put the awful food on the floor.

"Ok. Well, as I was saying, you would have thought you had died. Remus didn't look too good either. As dad was telling him what had happened, Remus' face was getting paler and paler. I thought that he was going to be the next person to faint. I was explaining to Remus that you were going to be ok and that that used to happen a lot at Hogwarts.

"Mum then said that you were going to be ok and that she thought it would be best if you were to go upstairs and rest. Bill then picked you up again and to you upstairs to his room and put you into his bed. He slept on the floor so you could be comfortable on the bed. For all I know, he didn't violate you in anyway. And that is what happened," Charlie finished.

The room remained silent. It was one of those awkward silences so I decided to break it.

"So far all we know, Bill could have violated me while I was unconscious," I said smiling.

"Correct," Charlie said, smiling back. I saw Bill giving me an aggravated look.

"Is that how you treat someone who willingly gives up there bed for you?" Bill asked, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"No, that is how I treat you," I said with a smirk. Bills face fell and he gave me another aggravated look.

"When did you become such a bitch?" he questioned as he began to leave the room.

"When you left me last year to be with the French chick!" I yelled when he got to the door. He stopped in front of it and clenched his fist. He then opened the door, went through it, and slammed it behind him.

"You're still in love with him," Charlie stated with a smug grin. I threw a pillow at him told him to shut up. He caught the pillow and smiled even more. I got up from the bed and smacked him behind the head.

"Hey!" he said as he rubbed his head.

"Just tell me where my clothes are, then I'll change when you leave the room, and I'll meet you downstairs. Ok?" I said.

"Your suitcase is underneath the bed and there's more food in the kitchen since this stuff will probably kill you," Charlie said while picking up the breakfast.

He opened the door and then told me, "You know he already broke up with Fleur. He did it when he found out that you were coming back." He then closed the door and left me there to think in my own thoughts.


	6. 6

Ch.6

I put the suitcase on top of the bed and began to unpack. 'Why am I unpacking here?' I thought as I picked one of my shirts. 'Because you want to be with Bill," my subconscious replied.

'Know you decide to come back?!' I thought angrily.

'I was waiting for the perfect moment,' it responded back.

I was already getting frustrated so I just continued to unpack. When I got to the bottom of my suitcase, I saw something that I knew for a fact that I didn't pack.

It was a picture of the day Bill asked me to go out with him. Charlie had taken it when Bill leaned down to kiss me when I told him yes. It was during his sixth year and my fifth. I continued to look at it when the memory of that day came back to me in a flash.

_Flashback Beginning_

Tonks and I were sitting by the lake near the castle. We had just taken our O.W.L's for Defense Against the Dark Arts and decided to take a well-deserved rest. We were continuing our conversation that we had started from that morning.

"Oh come on Spear! You and I both know that he has a thing for you! You should see the way he looks at you during meals!" Tonks told me.

"Maybe he just looks at me because of all the food that I eat," I told her as I pulled my legs up to my chest. "I mean look at me! Why would he want to go out with someone like me!"

"Uggh! I hate it when you say that!" Tonks stated angrily.

"But it's true! Look at me! Who would want me?" I said looking at the lake.

"Look you know that every guy in Hogwarts is in love with you with the exception for a few Slytherins. Bill would love to be with you in a snap!" she said, snapping her fingers.

I was about to respond when I heard a clicking sound behind. I turned around and saw Charlie with a camera. I gavehim a confused look.

"What the hell is he doing?" I heard Tonks say.

"I do not know... but whatever it is, he's putting it on hold," I said when I saw Charlie coming our way. I stood up and started to dust off my robes.

"Hey! How is my favorite little sister today?" Charlie exclaimed while messing up my hair with his right hand. I then took it off my head and shoved it back towards him.

"Firstly, you already have a little sister. Secondly, I'm not even related to you. Thirdly, what's with the camera?" I said, looking at his left hand.

"Firstly, I know that I already have a little sister and she is as cute as a button. Secondly, I know you're not related to me. It's just that I feel that you're my little sister already. Thirdly, mum wanted me to take some pictures so she can see how were doing," Charlie said while holding up the camera.

"Ok then. Now you can go back to whatever you were doing so me and Spear can continue our conversation," Tonks said to Charlie.

"Well for your information Ms. Tonks, my brother needs to talk to her so I'm going to kidnap her for the moment. But don't worry... I'll bring her back when she's done," Charlie said, pulling me to the trees.

"Hey! Percy can rat on someone some other time! I need to talk to her about... well... girl stuff!" Tonks yelled while blocking our way.

"Bill wants to talk to her," Charlie said with a small grin. I looked at him in shock.

"Oh... okay then. You can take her," Tonks said while sitting back down on the ground.

"Tonks!" I said. It was probably the only thing I was able to tell her before I was pulled away and being directed to the trees.

"Charlie, what does he want to tell me?" I asked.

"Just something," Charlie said. He still had that stupid grin on his face.

As we got closer to the trees, I could already see Bill sitting down on one of the roots and he had a box in his hand. He hadn't noticed us yet and was staring out at the lake. By this time, I was already trying to run away but Charlie made sure that I stayed on course.

"Here is the lovely package for you and now excuse me, I have some more pictures to take," and with that being said, Charlie left me there and got back to taking pictures.

Bill looked up and smiled at me. "Hi Spear." I felt like I turned in to a small puddle of melted silly putty. "Hi," I said some how. He told me to have a sit next to him so I did. We both stayed silent for a while. I wanted it to stay like this but I knew that someone had to say something.

I cleared my throat and said, "Um... so, um, what's in the box?" I asked. 'No! Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Why didn't you ask him how he was doing?' I thought.

He looked down at the box and smiled. "Oh this? It's a present for you."

"For what?" I said looking up at him. Man, did I feel short. Even though we were just sitting down, I still felt like a midget next to him. Hell, who wouldn't be? He was 6' 2" when he was standing up straight.

"For you making prefect. I wanted to congratulate you in a different way then everybody else so... here it is," he said. He then handed it to me and looked into my eyes. 'Oh my gosh, his eyes are so beautiful! There's like a fire in them!' I thought.

I said thank you and opened the box. I smiled when I saw what was in it. It was a white gold chain with two charms on it. One was of a unicorn and the other was of a werewolf. I looked up at him and saw him looking out at the lake again.

"How did you know that these are my two favorite animals?" I asked whiletaking acloser at the werewolf charm. 'Wow... it looks like Remus.'

"I asked Charlie what your favorite animal was and he told me that those two are your favorite ones, so I got them with the chain. Oh, he also told me that you were allergic to silver and that you hated gold so I got you the white gold one instead," he told me smiling. But then he stopped smiling when he saw me frowning. "What's wrong?"

"This must have been really expensive Bill. How much did you spend?" I asked him. I had finally figured the amount it would have cost him to get this for me. It was more then he could afford. I knew that for a fact. "Bill, how much did this cost you?" I asked again.

"Don't worry about it," he told me as he took the chain out of the box. He put it around my neck and I could already feel the heat on my face. "Lets just say that I can't go to Brazil for awhile," he said while putting his hands on my shoulders. "There, it looks beautiful on you."

I felt myself blushing even more when he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Um, Is-is that all you wa-wanted to tell me?" I stuttered. 'Why are you stuttering? There is no room for stuttering!" my mind yelled. 'Oh shut up!' I responded back.

There was, once again, silence. I was looking at the floor so he wouldn't see my face. 'Say something!' my mind yelled. 'Say something like, why do you still have your hands on my shoulders still!'

"Well, there was something else I wanted to ask you," he finally responded.

"What is it?" I asked, still looking at the ground. I then felt his hand move from my shoulder to my chin. He lifted my face up and I could see his face getting a little red.

"I wanted to ask you if you... well... if you wanted to be my girlfriend," he said. I saw his face getting redder but he never lost eye contact with me. I had to wait a couple of seconds before what he told me could fully register in my mind. Even when it did, I couldn't believe what he had just told me.

"What?" I said. He laughed and I saw his face go back to its original color.

"I asked you if you would like to be my girlfriend," Bill said while putting his arms around my waist. I began to smile and then put my arms around his neck.

"What will happen if I say yes?" I asked

"I will be with you for as long as I live,"

"And if I say no?"

"Then I don't know what will happen then," he told me. I saw the fire that I love in his eyes go down a little.

"You know what?" I said to him.

"What?" he said as he pulled me a little closer.

"I would like to retract my last statement and stick with the first."

"And what does that mean?" he asked.

I took my arms off his neck and pulled his arms off my waist. While sitting, I turned around so he wouldn't see my face.

"Yes."

"Yes?!" he said.

"Yes," I responded, turning back to him with a smile on my face. He had a grin from ear to ear. He grabbed by the waist again and pulled me even closer to him. He bent his head down and slowly moved towards me. I put my arms around his neck and met him halfway to enjoy my first kiss with the guy that I had a crush on since my third year.

We were about to get more involved with the kiss when I heared a clicking sound behind us. I separated from Bill and looked around and saw Charlie waving at us. I laughed a little.

"I think your brother just took a picture of us," I stated.

"Let him take some more," Bill said as he pulled me into another kiss.

_Flashback Ends_

I threw the picture back in the suitcase and took out the picture that I had brought.

"I'm going to KILL Charlie!" I said as I took off my sweater and jeans.

'Why?' my subconscious asked.

"Because," I said while putting on a tank top.

'Because why?'

"Because Charlie was the one who put the picture in there!" I exclaimed while putting on my overalls. I didn't make any move to put on the straps. I bent down and looked through the pockets of my jeans and found my pensieve.

'Yeah but there is a reason why he put it there and you know why!'

"Oh ya? And what is that reason?" I said as I put the picture in my back pocket and enlarged my pensieve with my wand.

'Bill,' it stated.

I reopened my suitcase when my subconscious said that. I looked at the picture. It was showing Bill leaning down to kiss me. I moved my head to the so he wouldn't kiss me in the mouth but somehow, he was able to. When he pulled away, the both of us were smiling but I could see that I was trying to get away.

'You know those pictures speak the truth,' my replied.

I took out the picture out and closed the suitcase. "Just be quite," I said calmly, putting the picture in the front pocket,

'I don't think so," it responded back.

"Fine, I don't care anymore," I said while leaving the room. "But I'm still going to kill Charlie."

**Thank you to triquetraperson and blackdragonofdeath13 for being my first reviewers. To triquetraperson, hopefully these chapters were long enough for you.**


	7. 7

Ch.7

I wasn't exactly paying much attention to where I was going as I walked down the hallway. Because of that, I accidentally bumped into the girl with bushy brown hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I heard her say.

"Oh, no. It's my fault. I should have been watching where I was going. Oh, I'm Spear by the way," I said.

"Nice to finally know your name. I'm Hermione Granger," she told me.

"Oh! I know who you are! Ginny told me about you in one of her letters to me! You the one that Ron..." I began to say but stopped. I don't think Ron would have liked it if I reviled that piece of information to her.

"You know what? Forget what I just said. Is Charlie downstairs?" I asked her.

"Um, yes. He is in the kitchen," she said, giving me a confusing look.

"Thanks," I said while walking down the hallway. 'So she's the smartest girl in Hogwarts. No wonder Ron likes her,' I thought as I went down stairs. I quickly went into the kitchen to see if Charlie was there and to try to get some real food. Unfortunately when I went inside, Tonks was there instead of Charlie and she was mixing something on the stove. I was able to get out of there before she noticed me.

I finally found Charlie in the library, sitting with his back to me. I took my wand from behind my ear and got the nearest book. I transfigured it to a bucket filled with freezing cold water. I walked slowly behind him and dumped it on top of him.

"Hey! What the fuck was that about?" he said while getting up. His whole upper body was drenched.

"This!" I said, handing him the picture of Bill and me. He looked at it and then at me.

"What about it?" he asked innocently.

"You put it in my suitcase! Why would you do that?!"

"Hey! Quit yelling at me! I just thought that you may have needed a happy moment, being back here and all, and that you may need cheering up so I put it in there for you."

"Why would you do that to me?! I don't want that memory, at all, near me!"

"But why don't you want that memory?" He asked me.

"You know perfectly well why!" I yelled.

There was complete silence in the room. I felt my face going red with anger and could see that Charlie's face was doing the exact same thing.

"Look," he said to me in a whisper. "Do you remember what I told you upstairs before I came down here?" he said as he reached for his wand.

"You mean that lie?" I said, sitting down on the floor.

"It's not a lie!" he responded angrily, sparks coming from his wand. "Look, when I told him that I was going to go talk to you in America, he had gotten happy. When I told him that I was going there to try to convince you to come back here, he got even happier. He even told me that he was going to ask you that question that you wanted to hear from him for those three years," he said to me, as he pointed the wand at himself to dry off.

"Look Charlie, that wonderful question that I wanted Bill to ask me will be his death warrant. You know why? Because he broke up with me. After 13 years of him saying that he loved me, he broke up with me so he could be with that Delacour person. Besides, I don't love him anymore," I said while turning my head to the side.

"That is bullshit and you know it Spear!" he whispered angrily at me. "You and Bill are just being dumbasses about the whole situation!" he said as he sat down next to me.

We just sat there for a while, sitting through our anger.

"Did you eat something yet?" he asked me in a clam tone.

"No. Tonks was in the kitchen mixing something so I didn't want to take the chance of dying of food poisoning so I left there as quick as possible." I said smiling. I heard him laugh a little.

"Wait here. I'll get you something to eat," he told me as he got up.

"It's amazing how quick we forgive each other isn't it?" I asked as he was leaving the room.

"Not unless you consider the other person like family," he said as he left the room.

I lay down on the floor and looked at the ceiling.

"What now?" I asked out loud.

'Well, you can figure out what to say to Harry. Like, how are you going to tell him that you are the daughter of Sirius?" my subconscious said.

"Adopted daughter," I corrected.

'But still his daughter nonetheless! How do you explain to him about Uncle James and Aunt Lily?"

"I was actually thinking about using about using my pensieve to help out on a lot of it."

'But you promised Sirius that you wouldn't use it until Christmas. What about the picture?" it said.

I put my hand into the back pocket and took out the picture that I brought from the house.

"How do I show it to him? I can't just go up to him, give it to him, and run away as soon as I can now can I?" I said, sitting up.

"Talking to yourself again?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Bill.

"Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked him.

"No, I don't. I already got used to your habits already," he told me as he sat down next to me. "But somebody who didn't know you that well will think your crazy."

"Let them," I said, putting the picture back in my pocket. "Why are you in here anyways?" I asked Bill.

"Fred and George are looking for you. I think they want to ask you about something for there joke shop," he said.

"Ok."

There was silence in the room. If you had come into the room at that very moment, you would have thought that I was about to kill Bill at any second.

"So where's Charlie?" Bill asked. He was trying to the tension that was in the room.

"He's getting me some food from the kitchen. I'm guessing he doesn't want me to starve to death. Hey, um... where's Harry?" I asked as I felt sharp pain run through my back.

"He's with Buckbeak right now. Hey, what's this?" I heard him say. I turned to look at him and saw what he was talking about. He was reaching for a picture on the floor.

'Charlie you freaking idiot! You dropped the picture on the floor!' I thought as my eyes widened.

"It's nothing!" I exclaimed as I dived for the picture. Of course I never reached it. Bill had gotten to it long before and now was standing up and holding the picture above his head.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"It was something important to me before but is a nuisance to me now!" I yelled as I stood up.

"It's a picture of you and me."

"How did you guess so quickly?" I said sarcastically.

"Which picture though?" he said as he took a closer look at it. For me being so short, I somehow was able to jump high enough to snatch it away from him.

"That is none of your business," I said as I put the picture in my pocket. "If Charlie needs me, I'll be with Harry."

I began to exit the room but Bill had gotten a hold of my wrist. "Wait."

"What Bill?" I asked angrily as I slowly turned to face him.

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you-"

"If you hurt me?!"

"That I hurt you. But if you would like to know, I had regretted it ever since. I broke up with Fleur when I found out you were coming back. Spear, please, just... just try to forgive me for this one little thing," Bill told me, playing with my hand with his.

"Little thing? LITTLE THING?!" I screamed. "Now you listen here Bill Weasley, you don't know how much pain I went through after you broke up with me. You don't know the hell that I was in. My heart felt like it was broken into a million of pieces that could never be fixed again. I couldn't fell anything at all. When somebody would just get me a little pissed, I would explode on them.

"I loved you with a passion. But when you broke up with me for the most idiotic of all things last year, I didn't know what to think anymore. I didn't know what to do. But I can tell you one thing right now. There is no possible way that I will ever forgive you. Especially when you told me you loved me! Because here is something that I believe: If you are with a person for thirteen years and you told them that you loved them for each and every day for those thirteen years, you wouldn't want to break up with them just because you wanted to see what else was out there," I said to him angrily. I felt tears about to come out of my eyes at any second. I just felt like punching him right in the nose to see if I could break it. But at the same time, that annoying little voice inside of me was just telling me to forgive him already so I could get back with him.

"If you still don't care about me, then why is your hand still in mine," he asked me calmly. I pulled my hand from his and turned to the door. While I was opening it, I heard him mumble something.

"I'm hoping that whatever you mumbled, wasn't the question that I had wanted to hear," I told him as I left the room and slammed the door behind me.

"Catch," I heard someone say. I caught what Charlie threw at me with my left hand. It was a sandwich covered in plastic wrap.

"You made it?" I asked.

"Mum did."

"Good," I said as I unwrapped it and took a giant bite from it. I finished it in less then a minute. "Thank you," I mumbled as I put the last piece in my mouth.

"Your welcome. Here are your glasses. I found them in the kitchen," he told me as he handed them to me.

"Thanks," I said as I took them form him. That was when I noticed something on my right wrist. It was the necklace that Bill had given me as a present in my fifth year.

"I'm going to kill Bill," I said, slowly moving back towards the door.

"No your not," Charlie said to me as he redirected in another direction.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're still in love with him."

"No I do not! For all I care, I wouldn't mind if a dragon eats him... hey! Take him to Romania and introduce him to Norbert for me!"

"You know I won't do that to my brother. Anyway, take that thought out of your mind. You need to talk to Harry about your relationship with Sirius. He thinks that you two were an item or something like that," he told me as we walked upstairs.

"Ew!" I said with a disgusted face. "Why didn't you just tell him that Sirius adopted me?!"

"Easier for everyone if you just tell him," Charlie told me as we reached a door. "Ok, here we are. He's with Buckbeak so you know what to do when you get in there."

"Yeah, I know," I said as I put the necklace around my neck.

I saw Charlie smiling from the corner of my eye. "What?"

"You're putting on the necklace he gave you," Charlie said, still with the smile on.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to lose it since it did cost him a lot of money," I said.

"Whatever," he said to me, leaving me to face someone who I hadn't seen in 16 years and the only thing that was connected with my father.


	8. 8

Ch.8

Harry was petting Buckbeak when I entered the room. Even though he had his back to me, I could sense the sadness in him. I cleared my throat so he could know that I was in the room. He made a motion with his hand to acknowledge that he heard me. I closed the door behind me and moved towards them.

"May I?" I asked him, pointing at Buckbeak.

"Sure, why not?" he said, shrugging his shoulders. He moved to the side and I told him thank you when he did. Then I looked straight into the hippogriffs yellow eyes. With out losing eye contact with him, I bowed down and waited. I was moving back when he returned my bow.

"Hey Beaky," I said as I got closer to him. I began to rub his neck and I saw his eyes close in pleasure.

"I've been hearing that you think that I was a former love interest of Sirius. I would like to clear that up right now by saying that I am not," I told Harry.

"Then who are you?" he asked. I put my hand down but continued to look at Buckbeak. He nodded his head, as if he knew what was going on and was giving me his support to tell Harry. I took out the picture that I brought with me and then turned to face him.

"I'm his... well... I don't know how to exactly say this. I haven't seen you since you were a baby and everything that happened that night... I'm getting off the subject. Um... I guess I should just spill it out already, huh?" I laughed nervously. Harry just gave me a look that basically said that he thought that I was mental.

"Ok then," I said, looking down at the picture. I then walked to Harry's side and handed it to him.

"This is a picture of Aunt Lily, Uncle James, Remus, Sirius, you, and me. Wormtail took the picture. Right there is Remus, Sirius, and I. I'm obviously the one in the middle," I said to him, pointing at my 9-year-old self. Sirius was messing up my hair and I kept on trying to fix. Every now and then, Remus would pick me up, throw me in the air and put me back down, smiling. I was just laughing like crazy. "Right there, that's you, Aunt Lily and Uncle James," I said. Aunt Lily was smiling down at the baby version of Harry that she had in her arms while Uncle James was making faces to amuse him. Baby Harry was just laughing every time his father did them. "This was on the day that Voldemort came and attacked you. Sirius had dropped me off that day so I could sleepover."

The look that Harry gave when I showed him the picture was a puzzling one. It went from happy to sad to confuse in less then a minute.

"You knew my parents?" he asked me in low tone.

"Yes I did." I replied happily. Harry put one of his hands to his mouth. He looked shock. He said something from his mouth but I told him I couldn't understand him since he had his hand over his mouth.

"Sorry," he told me as he moved his hand away. "What I said was, that still doesn't explain to me how you know Sirius."

"I guess there isn't any easier way to explain this now is it?" I said to myself more then to Harry. I let out a sigh. "I'm his... I'm his daughter."

"What?!" Harry said with surprise. His eyes opened so wide, I thought they were going to pop out of his sockets.

"I'm his daughter. Well, adopted daughter actually. Remus is my godfather," I told him, adding the last piece of information for him.

Harry took off his glasses and put his free hand over his eyes. I could see that this was a lot to register in just a few minutes so I began to rub Buckbeaks neck again.

Harry cleared his throat and removed his hand from his eyes. "Um... um, why do you call my parents Aunt and Uncle?"

"Every time I was with them, it always felt like I was with family. So, I always called them Aunt Lily and Uncle James. It's the same feeling with Remus. But I call him Uncle Moony when were talking in private or around people who know that I call him that," I said smiling, putting my head against Buckbeaks beak.

"And Pettigrew?"

"I hated him since the first time I saw him. I never gave him the decency of ever saying his name. I was called him Wormtail."

There was another silence. I sighed out loud. "I hate awkward silences, don't you?" I said, looking at Harry. He was now sitting by the wall. He had his eyes closed and it looked like he didn't know what else to say. I took my head off Buckbeak's beak and sat down next to Harry.

"Look," I said. "I didn't really expect you to take everything in all at once. If you want to ask any question at all, just ask away. But, if you want to see your questions answered, wait for Christmas to come around. That is, if you want to," I said to Harry. He then opened his eyes again and was looking at the picture.

"You said that you consider my parents like family, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then what would that make me to you?"

"My cousin," I said smiling.

"And you're proud of that?"

I gave a small laugh. "Of course I'm proud of that! Who wouldn't be?"

"I know someone who wouldn't be."

"Well, I'm not that person. It's nice to know that I have a cousin that is the only person known to survive one of the worst Unforgivable Curses!" I said, touching his shoulder. I felt a shock go through my body but it wasn't as bad as yesterday so I was thankful for that. Then, something dawned on Harry.

"You were there the night that Voldemort attacked us?" he asked me.

"Unfortunately yes. Why?"

"Then you know exactly what happened! You... you got to tell me what happened!" Harry said with much urgency.

I remained quite. 'I should have expected that," I thought.

"I can't tell you that. But if you can wait, like I said before, until Christmas, then I can show you. I can show you everything that you want to know. That is, if you want to," I said.

It was his turn to be quite.

"Are you usually this silent? I could have sworn you would have been the talkative type since you cried a lot when you were a baby," I said jokingly. I finally saw him cracking a smile.

"I'm just trying to register everything in. Oh, here's your picture back," he said, handing me back my picture back. I took from him and looked down at it. I smiled and handed it back to him.

"You keep it. I have copies of that one back home," I said getting up. "You know, you still haven't given me an answer to my question yet."

He thought for a moment. "I want you to show me everything," he said.

"Great," I said. "If you need me, I'll be around."

I said goodbye to Harry and Buckbeak and left the room. When I closed the door behind me, I felt like a giant weight was lifted off my shoulders. I also felt... well... happier.

I decided to go back to the kitchen to see if I could get anything to eat.

'I'm happy with happened,' I thought while walking down the hall.

'Finally! It's about time that you're happy with something!' my subconscious replied.

'It is, isn't it?'

'Know all you need to do know is admit to Bill that you are still in love with him!'

'Why did you have to ruin it by saying that?!' I thought as I walked down the stairs.

'It is true. That is the only reason why you would put on the necklace!' it responded while I entered the kitchen. I didn't get the chance to make a remark to it when I saw who was in the kitchen. Only three words came to mind and escaped my mouth when I saw him.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore."


	9. 9

Ch.9

"Hello Spear," Professor Dumbledore told me. I looked around and saw that he was the only person in the kitchen, besides me. I also noticed that he was eating something that looked liked soup.

I looked at the soup and then to where Tonks was mixing something earlier.

"I don't think you should be eating that sir," I said to Dumbledore as he brought a spoonful of soup to his mouth. He just smiled at me.

"Tonk's cooking has gotten better since she left Hogwarts," he told me.

"Tell that to my poor digestive system. Since she accidentally food poisoned us with those cookies of hers in my sixth year, it hasn't been the same since." I said, sitting down next to the aging wizard. He just smiled and continued to eat the soup.

I just shook my head and hoped for the best. "What are you doing here, Dumbledore?" I asked.

"There is meeting for the Order here today and I need to be present for it. Plus, I wanted to talk to you about something." he said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"About what?" I asked him. I still couldn't believe that he had eaten something that Tonks made and had not gotten sick yet. 'Brave man, Dumbledore is,' I thought.

"About a position in Hogwarts," he told, a smile appearing on his face.

"Which one?" I asked quickly. I had a hunch of which one it might be. There was only one known position open in the school and I was hoping that it was the one that I was thinking of.

"It's not the position of professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts," he told me. I swear that man can read mind sometimes.

"Oh... then what position is it?" I asked sadly.

"Do you know what student teachers are?"

"Sort of. Isn't it that what the muggle schools have to train new teachers?"

"Yes. I remember before you left Hogwarts that you had expressed much interest in that position. But, you never received the chance to get the proper training for it. You had to leave the country before you even started. So instead of you having to gothrough the ordeal of going to the ministry to achieve this, I would like you to go to Hogwarts and learn from our new D.A.D.A. Professor," he finished. "Now I don't expect your answer immediately-"

"Yes," I said quickly. He smiled at my quick response.

"Do you wish to know who the new professor is?" he said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Will you tell me if I ask you?"

"No."

"Then what is the point of me asking?" I said smiling. We remained there in comfortable silence. I felt my happiness getting bigger and bigger from the thought of me being back in Hogwarts. But then, my happiness went down a bit when I thought of something else.

"You asked me to take this position because of Harry, didn't you?" I questioned my old headmaster.

"Yes and no."

"So then, what is the no?"

"I cannot reveal that to you just yet. Later on in the year, I will tell you."

"Keeping secretsfrom me again Professor?" I said jokingly.

"Like I said before, I will reveal it to you later on in the year," he said to me. "Will you be staying with us for the meeting?" he asked as he pulled out his pocket watch.

"No. I told Charlie already that I don't want to be any part of the Order. If I remember it correctly, I told you _**and**_ Sirius that as well," I said to him, felling my happiness that I had just a few minutes ago begin to leave me.

"I know. I was just hoping that you might have had changed your mind about it. I was hoping that you could take you fathers place in the Order," Dumbledore said, getting up from the table.

I sat there for a little bit. "Maybe... maybe in a year or two. I will give you my answer then," I said, getting up from the table as well.

I began to head to the door when I heard Dumbledore say behind me, "You haven't been able to mourn for him properly, have you?"

I quickly turned back around and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You haven't been able to mourn for Sirius. Like the way you were able to mourn for Lily and James," he said.

I remained quite again. I didn't know how to exactly to respond to that. It wasn't something that I expected Dumbledore to ask me. I came up with the quickest lie that I could come with in less then a minute.

"Sirius has been gone to me since he was taken to Askaban. When he got out of there, he wasn't my fath-... I mean, he wasn't the Sirius that I used to know. He was someone different. He didn't treat me the same. That's all," I said, turning back towards the door.

"That was a lie," I heard him say. 'How does he know these things?!' I asked myself. My subconscious responded by saying, "Hello!!! It's Dumbledore!"

"You do know that all you just said is not true. My question to you is, why did you have to lie to me," hesaid solemnly.

I looked at the ground. I felt one of my headaches coming. I wanted to run upstairs as soon as I can so I could use my pensieve to get rid of it. I then decided to just tell him the truth.

"It's easier for me that way," I said. With that, I left the kitchen before he could ask me any more questions.


	10. 10

Ch.10

I ran into the room and locked the door quickly behind me. I notice that I was panting. I was panting as if I had run for miles. I put my back to the nearest wall and slid slowly to the ground. I closed my eyes to see if my headache would go down at all and at the same time, trying to calm my self down.

When I finally did, I reached into my pocket and pulled my pensieve out. I enlarged it and then put my wand tip to my right temple. As I took out a memory of Sirius, I left my headache lessen as I placed it in the pensieve. I pulled out five more memories of him before the headache completely disappeared.

As I watched them swirl in the pensieve, I remembered the reason why I began using it. It was a gift that I was going to give Bill before we broke up. When I was moving into my new house, I completely forgot that I had brought it with me. When, I was about to destroy it, an owl came with the news of Sirius death.

No matter how many times I would try to forget it, it would never go away. It was like a leech, refusing to let me forget.

_Flashback Beginning_

"Hey Cass, can you get the last box from the kitchen please?" I said, wiping my sleeve over my forehead.

"You mean the one labeled, 'Bill's Stuff'," Cassandra yelled back.

"IT'S THE ONLY BOX IN THE KITCHEN!" I stated.

"Oh yeah," she said simply, caring my biggest box. "You know, for someone who really hates their ex-boyfriend, you sure do have a lot of his shit," she said as she place it on the floor.

"A lot of it is just stuff that he gave me. Some of it I'm going to give back to him or just throw it away." I said as I opened one of the other boxes. "You know that you have gotten stronger since the last time we meet, you realize that?"

"Yeah, well, that's what a year with the personal trainer from hell does to you. Remind me never to go back to Miami, ok?"

"Just as long as you remind me to never go back to England," I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

We continued to unpack my things in silence. I took a break and noticed how much Cassandra had changed from the first time that I meet her.

Cassandra Rivers was the only American that I considered a friend since I moved to America six years ago. Back then, she was one of those stereotypical blondes. Bright blue eyes, long waist length blonde hair, extremely hyper, and just wouldn't shut up sometimes. But know... she had changed so much!!!

Cassandra's long blond hair now had a boyish cut to it. Her bright blue eyes were now almost a stormy gray. Before, she was a scrawny little twig and now she actually had some muscle on her. The only things that didn't change were her being hyper, when she didn't know when to shut up, and being two inches taller then me.

"I have the perfect guy for you," I said as I headed back to 'Bill's Box.'

"Oh no! I don't trust any guy that you might want to set me up with! Remember that creepy neighbor guy that you made me go out with?" Cassandra said.

"I didn't know that he was going to try to stalk you afterwards. Besides, this guy isn't just any guy. This guy is my best guy friend. This guy is Charlie Weasley."

"Or how you like to call him, 'The brother that you never had'?"

"Exactly. You two will make the perfect couple. Plus, you both have so many things in common. You both love sports, you both love torturing me, you both love to eat, and you both study animals. The only difference is that he studies dragons and you study birds," I said before I could shut myself up. 'Spear! You were not supposed to say that! Did you completely forget that she is a muggle?" My subconscious yelled.

"You mean Komodo Dragons, right?" she said as she opened the box.

"Yes! That is exactly what I mean! What else would I mean, right?" I said in a panicky voice and ending it with a nervous laugh. Cass just gave me a look and went back to the box again. 'Ok, that was a little close,' I thought.

'Yeah well, she already considers you a witch anyways. Every since you accidentally showed her that wand of yours, she's been thinking that you study under that Wicca religion," my subconscious replied.

"Ok. What exactly do you want to do with all this stuff?" Cassandra asked as she took out a picture.

"I'm going to separate them all into three piles. One pile for the stuff that I'm going to return to him, one for the stuff that I'm going to keep, and one for the stuff that I'm going to burn," I said while taking out one of my stuffed unicorns.

"He got you a whole mess of stuffed animals didn't he?" she said, looking back into the box.

"They are all mostly of unicorns and werewolves."

"You do know that they do not exist, right?"

"Yeah, sure. What ever you want to believe," I said simply.

"So you're going to put them all in the stuff your going to keep pile?"

"Yep."

"How about this shirt?"

"In the return pile."

"And this jersey?'

"That's the jersey of his favorite soccer team. Put it in the burn pile," I said. I saw Cassandra smile before she went back to the box again. I then heard a muffled sound.

"What?"

"I said, 'What the hell is this bowl doing in here?'," she said as she took out the pensieve.

"It's not a bowl," I said stated.

"Then what is it?"

"It's... an antique bowl. I was going to give it to Bill to decorate his living room but I never got the chance to give it to him since he broke up with me. You know what, that will look perfect in my room. I'll be right back," I said that all in one breath while snatching the pensieve from Cassandra's hands and running towards my room.

"Better if I don't ask, right?"

"Right!" I said as I closed the door behind.

"Is she gone yet?" I heard my mirror whisper.

"No she isn't. And you better stay quite or I'm going to throw this pensieve at you!" I whispered back angrily. It remained quite.

I put the pensieve on the floor and looked at it for a while.

'So what are you going to do with it?" my subconscious said.

'I'm not going to keep it, that's for sure,' I thought.

'Then what are you going to do with it then?'

'Destroy it I guess,' I thought as I took my wand out of my sleeve.

'WHAT?! Do you remember how much that cost you? If you don't, I do!'

'Just shut up already! I'm trying to remember a spell!'

'Fine, don't come crying to me when you realize later on what you did.'

I heard complete silence in the room. 'Finally,' I thought.

When I was about to perform the spell that I finally remembered, I heard Cassandra calling my name.

"What Cassandra?"

"I think you should see this!"

"What?" I asked her as I came out of the room. I saw her looking towards the window and I looked as well. It was Fawkes. He was holding a letter in his mouth. I already knew that when Fawkes had a letter for someone, it was for something important. Whether it being good or bad.

"Open the window," I said in a bothered tone.

"What?" Cassandra said. I looked at her and saw that she had a shocked look on her face. I knew that her studies on birds never said anything about a bird like Fawkes.

"Open the window and get the letter that he is holding."

"Why?"

"Just get the damn letter!" I said angrily. She stayed where she was and then finally went to the window. She opened it and took the letter from Fawkes. As soon as that happened, Fawkes then flew back to where he came from.

"Open the letter and read it to me please," I said as I slowly sat on the ground.

"Spear, what's going on?" she asked me, with much urgency in her voice.

"Just read me the letter! I promise to tell you what's going on if you just read me the god damn letter!" I said. 'What do you mean you'll tell her everything?!' my subconscious screamed at me.

'I'll erase that part of her memory. I just want her to read the letter!' I responded back.

We both stayed in silence for a couple of more minutes. Cassandra finally broke the wax seal on the envelope and took out the letter.

" 'To Ms. Spear Black,

I regret to inform you that your father, Sirius Black, was killed by the Unforgivable Curse, Avada Kedavra, five days ago, by one of Voldemort's lead supporters, Bellatrix Lestrange. But I would also like to mention that the ministry has now decided to clear his name of his past convictions.

Please do not do anything foolish. You will regret it later if you do. Send an Owl to Remus if you need to talk to someone about this. Remember, do not do anything that you might regret later.

Sincerely,

Professor Albus Dumbledore.'

"You never told me that your father was still alive," Cassandra said to me when she finished reading the letter. I didn't here her. All that I heard from the letter was ' your father, Sirius Black, was killed by the Unforgivable Curse, Avada Kedavra.' I couldn't believe that my father had survived all those years in Askaban with the Dementors just to be killed by his own cousin.

I wanted to say something but it felt like someone pulled out my throat. I felt tears already trickling down my face. I didn't know what to do exactly at that moment. The only person that I had as a father was now dead. The person who gave me a home when I was younger and considered me to be his true daughter, loved me with all of his heart, was now dead. And the way that I found out was through a stupid letter.

I put my hands towards my face and began to cry. It was the first time that I cried since I broke up with Bill. I heard Cassandra go into the bedroom and then came out again.

"Put them in here," I heard her say. I lifted my head up and saw that she was holding the pensieve.

"What?" I asked.

"Put your memories in here. Put the memories that you think that will hurt the most in there. That was what my eldest sister did when our grandfather died."

"How...?"

"How do I know? I am unfortunately the squib of my family. But I know enough about these things to just know," Cassandra stated as she put the pensieve in front of me. I looked at it for a while and then began to put my memories in there one by one.

"You will get headaches every time that someone mentions to you about how you are felling about Sirius. When that happens, just go and put some more memories of him in there. That was how it happened with m sister," Cassandra said as she sat next to me. I couldn't think of what else to say. I just put my hands towards my face again and continued to cry.

_Flashback Ends_

I put the tip of my wand to my head again to take out that memory. Of course, it didn't come out.

'Well, you know the good thing about that day was that you didn't have to lie to Cassandra anymore,' my subconscious said.

'There was nothing good about that day. Nothing at all.'

'But what can you do about it though. Nothing. You just have to mourn for him like any other person would.'

'Yeah well, I'm not like every other person. I'm me,' I thought as I put the top back on the pensieve and shrinking it again.

'Whatever you want to think,' it said simply.


	11. 11

Ch.11

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I was glad that my headache was gone and that S.C. was leaving me alone for once. As I got out of the bathroom, I saw a shadow pass by me but I didn't pay much attention to it. I just continued on my way to the bed.

I picked up my bra when I heard someone behind me chant, "Take it off, take it off!" I quickly turned around and saw that Bill was standing right behind and placing his hands around my waist. I just gave him a smile. I put my arms around his neck and made as if to kiss him. I then kneed him in between his legs. As he dropped to his knees, I quickly grabbed my clothes and ran back into the bathroom. Just when I finished locking it, Bill began to bang on the door with much force.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Bill yelled.

"What the fuck were you doing in there? I was about to change you dumbass!" I yelled back through the door.

"It's my room!"

"Not anymore! Go sleep with Charlie or something!"

"It's my fucking room! Why don't you sleep with Charlie? It won't be the first time that you have!"

I opened the door quickly.

"Excuse me!" I stated angrily.

"You know what I mean."

I slammed the door on his face.

"Just leave already, damn it!" I yelled.

"No!"

"Why!"

"Because I'm not leaving until you forgive me!"

"Well, you're going to have to wait a long as time!"

"I hope you enjoy the bathroom then!"

I quickly looked around me.

'Shit,' I thought. S.C. replied, 'He got you there.'

'Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!'

'When have I ever been on your side?'

'Oh just shush!' I said as I buttoned my overall straps.

I opened the door and saw Bill lying on the bed. He didn't make a move as I passed by him. I then walked over to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. I tried a couple more times and still nothing. I turned back around.

"What the hell did you do to the door, Bill!"

"Didn't I tell you that I wasn't going to leave until you forgive me?"

"That's you, not me."

"Yeah well, you're not leaving until you forgive me either," he said while sitting up and giving me a mocking smile.

I took out my wand and said "Alohamora." I then tried to open the door again, but it still wouldn't budge.

"It won't open until you forgive me babe!" I turned back to him and gave him an evil glare.

"I forgive you," I said through clenched teeth. "Now can I get out please?"

"No. You have to mean it Spear," he said smiling.

"You know I won't forgive you," I muttered angrily.

"What did you say?" he asked while getting up from the bed.

"I said, 'You know that I won't forgive you'."

"Why won't you?"

I looked away.

"Didn't I tell you why downstairs? Or do you want me to repeat all of it again?"

"You don't have to. I was just wondering why you wouldn't forgive me. Especially since you're wearing the necklace I gave you. Charlie told me that you put it on earlier and so I thought that you might want to get back together."

"Charlie didn't have the..." I stopped in mid-sentence. I had just noticed that Bill's chest was just inches away from my face. I looked up at him. I saw that the fire was still in his eyes.

"You know what?" I said, taking off the necklace. "You can take back the stupid, god awful necklace."

"No," he responded, putting his hands just enough inches above my head so I couldn't reach them. "I am not making the same mistake twice. You are going to keep that."

I glared at him again.

"Fine. If you won't take it back, then there is only one more option for me to do. Flush it down the toilet."

I began to move towards the bathroom when Bill caught me around my waist.

"You are not going to flush it down the toilet! I know how much that necklace means to you," he said.

"It doesn't mean shit to me! Now I would advise you to let me go before I knee you in between you legs again!" I said while trying to pry his fingers apart.

"Fine, I'll let you go. But you have to give me something in return," he said. Before I could answer him, he kissed me in the mouth.

I slapped him as hard as I could but he then grabbed my hands and pinned them against the wall. I felt his tongue parting my mouth open. I continued to fight to get him off me. But I had to admit, I liked the feeling of being with him again.

I finally gave in after a couple more minutes of my struggling. Bill put his arms around my waist again as I put my arms around his neck. The kiss continued with its intensity until I felt him pull me closer to him. That was when I had to stop it. I pulled away and stared straight into his eyes. I then slapped him as I hard as I could across the face.

"You had no right to do that!" Iscreamed as I headed towards the door.

'You know that you enjoyed it!' S.C. said. I then heard Bill say, "You seemed to like it though. If you didn't, you would've continued to slap me. Like you did right now."

"You still didn't have the right to kiss me," I said, opening the door. It finally opened with out any problem.

"I knew that kiss will make you forgive me," he said with a smug grin.

I slammed the door behind me and stared at it for a while. Then an idea came into my mind and it was my turn to have the smug grin. I pointed my wand at the door and said my favorite spell on it. I saw the doorknob turning but I never saw the door open. I then heard the banging on the other side of it.

"What the fuck did you do to the door Spear!"

"Me? Do something to the door? Now why would you accuse me of such a thing Bill?" I asked innocently.

"Because it's you Spear! Now tell me what you did to the door!"

"What do you think I did to the door?"

"You locked it."

"DING, DING, DING! We have ourselves a winner! And his prize is... that he has proved that he isn't a complete idiot!" I said, imitating a muggle game show announcer.

"How do I get out?"

"Do you remember how we got in to our dormitories?"

"Of course! We had to say a password."

"DING, DING, DING! And he got it right again! Tell him what he won Johnny!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok. What is the password?"

"Ha. As if I'm going to tell you what it is."

"Oh come on Spear! I told you how to get out of the room, I even helped you to get out."

"Oh ya, that helped me out a lot," I said sarcastically.

"Just give me one little clue."

"Oh all right. It has something to do about me and you have to say something about me."

"What is it that I have to say?"

"You think I'm actually going to tell you? Ha ha, that is funny!" I said, moving away from the door and quickly rushing towards the stairs. I didn't care at the moment if the meeting was still going on or not. I just wanted to get away as quickly as possible from there before Bill got out. Who knows what might have happened if he did.

'You mean like sharing another passionate kiss?' S.C. said.

'Who asked you?'

'No one. I just wanted to put my insight in, that's all.' I just shook my head as I walked down the stairs.

As I reached the kitchen I heard something crash to the floor and Mrs. Weasley screaming at Fred and George about leaving their experiments in the kitchen.

"So many things have happened in just one day. I wonder how the rest of the summer will be like?" I thought out loud.

'Watch. It will be boring and silent compared to today!' S.C. simply said.

**Ok, just to say, S.C is short for subconscious. Just to let you know.**


	12. 12

Ch.12

"I can't believe you did that to my brother," Charlie said to me after dinner.

"Yeah, well, he deserved it," I said as I was clearing the table.

"For kissing you?"

"Not just that."

"Then what?"

"For being an overall ass that's why!" I said, putting some dirty dishes into the sink.

"That is not a reason!" he responded, magicing the dishes to clean themselves.

"Well to me, that is good enough of a reason," I answered, putting more dishes into the sink.

Charlie sighed and shook his head. "Spear, what's the password?"

It was my turn to shake my head. But instead of sighing, I let out a tired laugh. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you? I already know that if I do, you're going up there to tell him what it is."

"Then just give me a clue about it then," said he. I looked at the floor and then, with my wand, had the broom sweep the floor. I then looked at Charlie.

"Do you remember when we were at Hogwarts? When I locked Bill in the closet?"

"How can I forget? You did leave him in there for about 8 hours or so."

"Do you remember what I told him?

"You told him that the only way for him to get out of the closet was for him to proclaim his undying love for you. And that he had to mean it, not just to say it. Of course, he did say it after many hours of waiting. You were so happy when he did it," Charlie said as he made one of the mops clean the floor. A look of realization dawned on his face.

"You're going to have him say it again!"

"I wanted to see if what you told me was true," I answered back, sitting down on the nearest chair. "And if he was lying to me, then I know that you were lying. And because you lied to me, then that means that I will have to hurt you," I said with my sweetest smile.

"You know he could just disapparate from there."

"No he can't. I made sure of it."

"Wow. You really want him to stay in there, don't you? At last, until he says it." said Charlie, leaning on the cabinet.

"But you see, when he actually says it, he still won't get out because he won't mean it."

"Why do you keep on saying that!"

"Because it's true! Charlie, he wouldn't have broken up with me if he did love me!"

"What if... What if that person had a reason to brake up with you. What if someone threatened to kill you if he didn't brake up with you," Charlie said while looking down on the ground.

My expression, I would find out later from Charlie, was one of great shock. I slowly rose up from my chair and walked towards him as slowly as I could.

"Charlie, who would have threatened my life so Bill would break up with me? Why would Bill actually do that and not tell me? Why didn't he tell me!" I asked as I continued on my way towards Charlie. My anger felt like it was boiling over and that I would explode in any second.

"I am not at liberty to say that at this very moment."

"And why not?"

"I have been sworn to a brothers oath," he said to me simply.

When I finally reached Charlie, I grabbed his collar and brought him down to my eye level.

"Charlie, if you love me in any way, shape, or form, you will tell me who it was," I told him in my sweetest voice.

"Damn you," he said to me. I just smiled. Since our first year in Hogwarts, Charlie has never been able to say no to me when I said that line. Charlie was just about to tell me why when Bill came through the door. I let go of Charlie's shirt in shock.

"How did you get out of there!" I asked him.

"Well after trying to break down the door, I remembered that you did the same thing to me when we were at Hogwarts. I then decided that maybe what I said there would probably work here," he said to me with a grin. "So I proclaimed my undying love for you and it opened up."

"But you weren't supposed to mean it. It was only supposed to open up if you actually meant it."

"Oh, but I did mean it. Just like I did in Hogwarts," he said to me, still with that grin on his face. I glared at him and hoping that I could just curse him right there and then.

'He didn't mean it! He found out a way to get out of there without having to say it!' I thought.

'He does mean it! You just don't want to admit it to your self that he does!' S.C. said.

"I am going to the room. If either of you two Weasley boys decide to follow me, you are both minced meat!" I said.

As I walked towards the door, I heard Bill whisper to Charlie, "What were you going to tell her?"

"None of your business," I heard Charlie reply as I the door closed behind me. I went up the stairs and rushed into the room as quickly as possible. I closed the door behind me and kicked it as hard as I could.

'My! Someone's angry!' S.C. said.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" I screamed to it while going to a drawer.

'Oh come on now! Why can't you just admit it to yourself that he still loves you and that you still love him!' S.C. said as I pulled out an old white tank top and an old pair of boxers.

"Because I don't love him! I do not love Bill!"

'Yes you do! You know how I know? Because when he kissed you, you were happy. For that brief moment, you were finally happy.'

I remained quite. I then got my wand and pointed it at the palm of my hand. A bottle of purple potion appeared in it.

'WHAT IS THAT!' S.C. said in a panicky voice.

"Oh this?" I asked as if it asked me an everyday question. "This wonderful potion is to help me sleep."

'**_A SLEEPING POTION!_**'

"Exactly. This wonderful potion will let me sleep for five wonderful hours. Those five beautiful hours will be in dreamless silent. Which means I don't have to listen to you nag!" I exclaimed in joy.

"You wouldn't!"

"I wouldn't?" I said while getting into the bed. "For being in my mind, you really don't know me that well do you?"

I drank about half the potion. I decided to save the rest for later. I began to feel my eyelids getting heavier with each second.

'Why did you have to do that!'

"Because I want to be able to sleep without you talking," I said right before I entered my dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up at around three in the morning. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and when they finally did, I saw that I wasn't alone in the room. Someone was sitting in the corner. As quickly as I could, I reached for my wand and stuck it in the direction of the figure. That was when I realized that Bill was the one who was sitting there.

'He gave up the bed for you,' S.C. said.

'I know,' I replied.

'So what are you going to do about it?'

'I'll ask him if he wants to come into the bed with me,' I answered back.

'Wow! So you're not as cold blooded as I thought!'

'Oh shush you!' I stated as I got out of the bed. When my feet touched the floor, I felt a shiver go up my spine. For being the middle of summer, it was freezing in the room. I felt guilty now. He didn't even have a blanket to cover him. I moved towards him and shook his shoulder.

"Bill?" I said. He didn't move.

"Bill?" I said a little louder. He moved a little bit.

"BILL!" I said, almost yelling. I then saw his hand go straight to my throat. I felt his fingers close around my neckas he began to choke me.

"Bill!" I some how choked out. He then woke up and saw what he was doing. He let go of me instantly.

"Spear! Oh my... I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you much?" he asked me as he caressed my neck. I was glad that it was dark. I didn't want him to see my face going red at that moment.

"I'm fine," I said, pushing his hand away from me. "What were you dreaming about that would make you do that?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Who said I was worried? You just tried to choke me and I just want to know if it had something to do with a dream."

"Ok... Is there a reason why you woke me up? Did you have one of your dreams or something?"

"No, I'm starting to drink a potion for that. I just... I just wanted to know if you wanted to share the bed with me. It's pretty cold and I don't want the you die of frostbite. I don't want the responsibility of being the one that caused your death."

He looked at me for a few minutes. The next thing I knew, he went back to sleep muttering, "I thought this part of my dream past."

"HEY! If this was a dream would this hurt?" I asked, pinching him in the arm.

"Ow!" he said as he pulled his arm away from me. "Ok, so this isn't a dream. But, if you don't mind me asking, why are you being so nice to me? You've been pretty cold to me all day."

That pushed me over the edge.

"Can't I be nice for once? I have been nice to you before! I'm not that cold-hearted!" I said, sitting on the floor. I was trying to calm myself down as much as possible. I then felt Bill sit down next to me. Then, the palm of his right hand was on my left cheek and turned my head toward his.

"I'm sorry. But how do you expect me to react? You been pretty bitchy to me all day," he said.

"Yeah, well, you can expect anymore from me. You did break up with me. And now I found out that that reason that you gave me might not be true after all," I said while moving his hand away form my face.

'Aww. Why did you have to do that for?' S.C. said.

'Be quite!' I thought. Bill got up from the floor at the same time that I did.

"So are you going to sleep in the bed or what?" I asked once more. He looked at me and then at the bed. He then nodded. He got in before I took a step towards it and when I went to get in the covers, I could already hear his light snoring.

"A famous Weasley trait," I said to myself. I put my head on the pillow and was about to go to sleep when I felt his arm go around my waist.

"Bill?" I whispered to him. There was no response. Instead, he pulled me closer to him.

"Great," I said. I was thinking maybe I could disapparate from my position when something inside of me told me not to. So instead. I got closer to him and fell asleep in his arms. It felt like old times again.


	13. 13

Ch.13

2 weeks later...

"I still don't understand why I have to leave a week before the school terms starts," I said to Remus as we walked through the train station.

"Isn't the reason obvious?" he asked me.

"I sort of know why. I don't know if I'm right or not," I answered as we reached the wall bordering platform 9 and platform 10.

"So you can get acquainted with the new D.A.D.A. professor and the other student teachers," he said while we passed through the border together.

"That's what I thought," I said, reaching the other side and seeing a smaller, yet familiar scarlet train. "And is there a reason why you are accompanying me to Hogwarts?"

"There are two reasons."

"And they are...?"

"The first is that Voldemort has found out that you have returned to the country."

"What!" I said.

"We think we might have a spy in the Order telling Voldemort what we are doing."

"You don't think it's-"

"We know it's not him. It's someone we would never expect," he said as he put my trunk in the train.

"Ok. What's the second reason why you are coming with me?"

"I didn't get to spend enough time with you with the time that you were at Grimmauld. You seemed to be a little distracted."

"Sorry," I said to him. I felt guilty about this now. I spent most of my time with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys.

"It's ok. I knew that you wanted to spend as much time possible with a specific type of Weasley. Someone with the letter B in their name," Remus said to me as he entered the train. I felt myself beginning to blush when he said that. I quickly followed and found Remus in the last compartment of the train.

"That is not true!" I told him as I sat in the seat across from him.

"Please Spear. I am one of the very few people who know when you are lying. This is one of those times."

"You know what? I'm not even going to start arguing with you. It always ends up with you winning anyways." I said, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Exactly. Plus, you wouldn't want me to point out that you're still wearing the necklace he gave you."

My hand instantly went to necklace. I put it underneath my shirt and smiled. He smiled back and turned to look out the window.

I thought about how peaceful the past two weeks were, especially with the fact that S.C. didn't talk for all that time. I smiled at this thought.

I heard the compartment door open and looked to my left. The trolley lady had just entered and I quickly got up so I could buy some food. But instead of actual food in her cart, she had candy in it instead.

"Candy?" I asked.

"Sorry dear, we ran out of food when we hit the seventh compartment. We didn't expect this many people on the train this year," she simply said.

I just sighed out loud and looked at the cart. I bought what I would usually get if Remus gave me money to buy candy for the both of us. Seven boxes of chocolate frogs for him and 3 boxes of every flavor beans for me. I also bought a pitcher of pumpkin juice for us to share.

"I thought you didn't like every flavor beans anymore," he said to me as I handed him his chocolate frogs.

"Yeah, well, you can't let one bean that tasted like manure get you down now can you?" I said to him as I popped a red bean to my mouth. I was happy that it was a licorice flavor instead of a blood flavor. "Can I have the cards after your done?"

"Of course. Oh, did you get the card collection your father used to have?"

"Um… yes. He sent it to me two Christmases ago. Hey, who else in on the train besides us?" I said. I wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible

"Other student teachers and teachers themselves," he said to me as he bit the head off the frog. I just nodded in response.

After finishing the rest of our "lunch" we talked for a while about how I was doing and what I had been doing in America. After that, it was silent again. I pulled up my legs towards my chest and put my arms around them as I looked out the window. I thought back to when I first traveled on the larger version of this train and how I meet my friends and my ex-boyfriend for the first time.

* * *

"Uncle Moony, I don't want to go! I want to go back to America with you! Please don't make me go to Hogwarts by myself!" I pleaded with Remus as much as any other 10 year old could. We were walking through the busy train station to get to platform 9 ¾.

"You won't by yourself Spear. You will have other children who you will make friends with. Besides your… your father would have been happy that you have finally gotten to Hogwarts," he told me. I remained silent as we walked through the wall. That was when I caught my first glimpse of the large scarlet train.

"Wow!" I said out loud. Remus smiled when I said this. We continued to walkthrough the station. What I saw made me sad. Every single kid that I saw had a mother and a father with him or her. One redheaded child had numerous family members with him.

Somehow, Remus could always sense when I was really sad because the next second, he gave my hand reassuring squeeze and said, "Remember, you will always have me." I smiled when he said this but I still couldn't help but be sad.

We finally reached the train and Remus put my trunk in the last compartment. When he came out again, he reached into his pocket and gave me some money to spend on train. He also gave me some information that he repeatedly told me on our way here.

"Ok. Remember what I told you, if someone asks for your surname, it's Lupin unless Dumbledore tells you other wise."

"I still don't understand why I can't keep my last name. I finally got used to it and now it has to be taken away from me like everything else in my life," I said.

"The reason why you can't use your last name this year is because I do not want anyone to treat you differently because you are a Black. I don't want them to think of you as someone who is horrid just because of their last name."

"Can I use next year then?"

"Well see."

"Ok," I said sadly.

Remus then knelt down to my see me eye to eye.

"I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you will not get into to trouble, pull pranks, or set anyone on fire. And please, PLEASE do not put any animals, specifically Nifflers, into any teacher's office. I do not want another 2nd grade incident."

I laughed when he said this. I remembered when I accidentally (well not accidentally but that's what I told Remus) set the teachers desk on fire and Remus had to come down to the school instead of Sirius and had to erase that memory from the teachers mind.

"Uncle Moony," I said in between laughs. "You out of all people should know that I can't keep my promise for the first two. Especially when you showed the majority of pranks that I know of! But I will keep my promise for the last two… at least, I will try!" I said smiling.

"I had to try," he said, smiling back. Remus then pulled me into a tight hug. "Remember that I love you as much as any real uncle would."

"And I love you as much as any real niece would," I replied back while kissing him on the cheek. We finally let go of each other when we heard the train whistle.

"Promise me that you won't disapparate until the train leaves," I said to Remus quickly.

"I promise," he said. I gave him another kiss on the cheek and quickly got in the train. I walked into the last compartment and saw that it was still empty with the exception of my trunk. I opened the window and stuck my head out of it. I saw Remus standing next to the redheaded family that I saw earlier, minus two of their children. I heard the trains whistle again and felt the train begging to move.

"Bye Uncle Moony! I'll see you at Christmas!" I yelled out the window as I waved goodbye. Remus saw me and smiled. He waved goodbye as the train left the station.

When I finally couldn't see the station anymore, I put my head back inside and closed the window. I looked around and closed the door to my compartment as I thought to myself, 'Well, here goes another year in another school.'

'Hey, look on the bright side!' S.C. said. 'This time you actually get to use magic in school!'

'Yeah, I guess that is a good idea. Hey, do you know where I can find a Niffler?'

'Didn't Remus just tell you not to put it in the teachers office?'

'Who said I was going to put it in the teacher's office,' I thought as I sat down.

'Well… I think you can get it from the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. They should have enough not to notice.'

'Perfect!' I thought happily. I was just about to consider where I was going to put it when my compartment door opened. It was a boy around my age with flaming red hair entered my compartment.

"Sorry, I thought this was empty," he said.

"It's ok. Are you looking for some where to sit?" I asked.

"Sort of."

"Well, if you like, you can sit across from me."

"Thanks," he said as he sat down and looked out the window. I was about to do the same thing when something inside me said to try to continue to talk with this boy.

"Excuse me, what is your name?" I asked.

"Charlie Weasley," he said as he continued to look out the window. He didn't respond to me so I just looked at the ground for a while. "What's your name?" he finally said.

"My name is Spear Bla-" I was about to say that my name was Spear Black when Remus' words came back to me. "It's Spear Lupin," I said as quickly as I could. I looked at the floor again.

I thought Charlie was going to stay quite again but to my surprise he actually wanted to talk.

"Hey, are you American?"

"No," I said in response.

"Yes you are! You have an American accent!"

"But that doesn't mean that I'm an American or that I was born there."

"So where were you born?"

"I was born here in England."

"So did your family take you to America when you were younger?"

"My family never left England," I said. Charlie gave me a confused look. "My mother died over here when I was still a baby. They never were able to find my father or anyone else who was related to me. So for some odd reason, they sent me to an American orphanage."

"Oh! Um… I'm sorry," Charlie said.

"It's ok," I told him. "I was only a few months old when she died so I don't remember her at all."

"Um… If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?"

"I don't really know. They never told me when I asked."

"Again, I'm sorry."

"It's ok!" I said smiling. "If it counts for anything, I got adopted by another person. He was a great father."

"Was? What happened to him?"

I remained silent.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. No you didn't. It's just that… well… I want to tell you but… I can't. I'm not supposed to tell anyone about what happened to him unless I consider that person a very close friend," I told him.

"Oh," he said. He remained silent again. "Can I be that very close friend?"

"Are you serious?" I asked him while laughing.

"Yes I'm serious! I would like to be your friend."

"I would like that that as well," I said. I then stuck out my hand. "So it's a deal? We're friends?"

"It's a deal!" he said as he shook my hand. I was happy that he was now my friend. Even though I didn't know him so well, I felt like I could trust him.

We continued to talk about many different things like which qudditch team was our favorite ("I like the American team. Their beaters are wonderful!" I said. "Well I'm a supporter of the England team. Simple as that," Charlie said.), favorite food ("I like Every Flavor Beans, you never know what you're going to get!" said Charlie. "Hey, I like those to!" I responded happily."), and his family ("I have so many brothers that I wish that the next kid that my mum has is a girl," Charlie said.).

We changed into our robes about half an hour before we reached the castle. I was fixing Charlie's tie when our compartment door opened again. A girl with shoulder length, pink bubble gum hair came in.

"Excuse me, have you seen a cat with pink fur and brown streaks? He has a collar on him that has the name Twinkle on it."

"Nope, sorry. We haven't seen any cat at all," Charlie told her as he sat down.

"Oh man! My dad is going to kill me! The first pet that he ever gives me and I had to lose him! How was I supposed to keep an eye on him when I was changing into my robes! I lost him like 15 minutes ago and I've searched almost all the compartments on this train and still haven't found him!" the bubble gum headed girl said this in all in one breath. I thought that she was about to cry at any second when another thought came into my mind.

"Hey, if you want, we could help you find him," I said.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" she said as she threw her arms around my neck and brought me into a bone crushing hug. From behind her, I saw Charlie mouthing to me why. I responded back by mouthing, she was going to cry.

"Ok," she said after she finally let go of me. "You can come with me to look in the other train car," she said pointing at me. "And you can search the rest of this car. Well meet back here in 10 minutes." With that she dragged me out of my compartment to go on our search for her missing cat.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that when I burst in didn't I? My name is Nymphadora Tonks. But if you ever call me by my first name, I will kill you. So what's your name?" she asked me happily.

"Um… my name is Spear Lupin. The boy that I was with earlier is Charlie Weasley."

"Does he have an older brother by the name of Bill Weasley?"

"I think so, why do you ask?"

"Because Bill is helping me look for Twinkle as well," she said as she looked inside one of the compartments. "He also told me that if I find his younger brother that I should smack for him. I still don't know the reason why but he just told me to do it."

"Um… ok…" I said. We continued to look for Twinkle in silence. When the 10 minutes passed, we headed back towards my compartment. At least, we were going back to my compartment until we heard a cat screech behind us.

We turned around and saw a red headed boy chasing after a red cat with yellow streaks.

"Twinkle!" Tonks yelled, bending down so she could get her cat. Twinkle, being a cat and all, decided to jump on to Tonks head instead and then decided to jump into my arms. He changed his streaks into a silver color and then hissed at the redheaded boy. I recognized him as the boy with the large family that I saw in the station.

"Tonks, you didn't tell me that he could change color! The only way that I knew it was your cat was because of his collar which broke off by the way," he said as he held up the collar for Tonks to see.

"Did I forget to mention that piece of information? Sorry about that," she said as she took the cat away from me. Twinkle then turned to the pink with brown streaks that Tonks had told me it was.

"Who's this person?" he said as he looked at me.

"My name is Spear Lupin, and I'm guessing you're Bill Weasley."

"Am I that famous?" he said while giving me a smug grin. I just gave him a look of disgust and looked back at Tonks.

"Well, there's your cat. It was nice meeting you and I hope that we're in the same house together," I told her.

"Same here," she said. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Bye! And goodbye to you to Mr. Conceited!" I said to Bill as I left the train car to go back to my compartment.

When I entered it and saw Charlie sitting down in it already.

"Wait till I tell you what happened," I said smiling.

* * *

I was taken out of my thoughts when the compartment door opened.

'Whoa, déjà vu,' I thought.

There was a woman around my age standing in the doorway. Her shoulder length brown hair bobbed side to side as she scanned the floor with her stormy gray eyes. Her skin was only a little bit lighter then mine.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Remus asked as the woman's 5'8" body bent to look under his seat.

"Have you seen a Chihuahua around here?" she said with a Portuguese accent. "His name is Orion and he keeps getting out of his cage. I would lock him in there but I get sad when he starts to cry."

"Sorry, we haven't seen him." I said. "But if we do, we will be sure to tell you miss...?"

"Raquel Rivera."

"Raquel Rivera… Raquel Rivera? THE Raquel Rivera? The same Raquel River who's is one of the best female beaters on the Portuguese team?"

"Maybe," she said smiling.

"The same Raquel Rivera who knocked Krum off his broom stick when he made your team lose a spot in the world cup?"

"Yes," she sighed sadly.

"It is an honor to meet! My friend Charlie and I love you! You're one of our favorite players!"

"Thank you!" She said smiling. She then pointed to Remus and I "Um, what are your names?"

"Oh! I'm sorry for being rude! This is my uncle Remus Lupin and I am Spear Black."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. Just then, a dog ran into the room and sniffed at Remus' feet. It then started to yap at him.

"I'm guessing this little thing is your dog," he said as he picked it up by the scruff of his neck. It continued to yap at him.

"Orion! Why are you acting like that? You aren't like that!" she said as she picked up her dog.

"I'm used to it by now. Dogs don't really like me," Remus said as he smiled at Orion. He continued to yap.

"Does he run on batteries or something? Because he's not shutting up," I said. Raquel then pulled her wand out of her pocket at pointed it at her dog. Orion whimpered and stayed quite.

"Sorry about that," she said as she left the compartment. She then returned back quickly. "Do you know the school that we are going to?"

"I should know it. I went there for seven years," I said.

"You think I could stay with you when the train gets to the station? I don't want to get lost or anything like that."

"Sure, it's not a problem. I'll meet you outside when we get there."

"Thank you!" she said as she left our compartment. I looked at Remus and asked him what he thought about the dog.

"I never liked those types of dogs anyways. They always got on my nerves," Remus said with a dark look on his face. I laughed at this.

We finally reached the station around seven in the evening. We both got out of the train and saw that Raquel was already waiting for me.

"Ok, I know I shouldn't be saying this but I will," he said seriously. I wondered what he was going to tell me. "No setting people on fire and no putting any type of animal in any room, no matter how much you don't like that person."

"I should have known you were going to say that!" I said smiling. "I have to find you someone Uncle Moony so you can have kid and stop giving me this lecture each and every time I go to Hogwarts."

"Hey, I have to try," he said, returning a smile to me. I gave him a quick hug and kiss and said I love you. I then joined Raquel as we headed towards the "horseless" carriages.


End file.
